Jaina Solo, Jedi Apprentice
by jainasolo
Summary: a story about jaina


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Star Wars characters,they belong to George Lucas of Lucasfilm, Inc.

Jaina Solo, Jedi Apprentice

"That is all we will do for today." said Mara Jade Skywalker as she shifted her position on the rock,

"No more will I teach you." she said, quoting Master Yoda.

"Whew!" said Jaina, "What a workout!" She extinguished her lightsaber and switched off the remote she had been practicing with and handed it back to Mara. Mara took the remote and tucked it inside her belt.

Together they marched up to the Jedi Temple. Mara had just married Luke and taken Jaina as her Padawan Apprentice. This was Jaina's first day of training. 

"Look! There's Dad!" exclaimed Jaina as she scanned the sky. Mara looked upward. Sure enough, the light Correlian ship was visible overhead. "I wonder what he got me for my birthday!" she said as she bounded for the ship hanger. Mara had to run qiuckly to keep up with the excited teen. Today was Jaina's 13th birthday and Han had said he had a surprise for Jaina. Mara finally reached the landing bay and saw Han and Leia sweep their daughter into a warm embrace. "What did you get me?" Jaina said excitedly as Han rogishly winked at Mara, who smiled back, warmly. She saw Luke coming into the hanger bay with R2D2, the little astromech droid. "Well, come and see, kid!" said Han as she and Leia went into the Falcon,

accompanied by a curious R2. Mara felt warm arms wrap around her. Luke was standing next to her, grinning broadly. She heard Jaina gasp from within the ship. "My very own ship!" she squealed. Jaina thundered down the Falcon's ramp and towards Luke and Mara Jade. "Uncle Luke! Mistress Skywalker! Dad got me my very own ship!" she yelled. And into the hanger bay flew a X-wing with an astromech droid in the socket. As soon as it landed, she raced over to the ship and hugged Lando, who was stepping out of the cockpit. "This is your birthday surprise, kid!" Han said as he hugged Jaina, "Complete with a R6 unit, sorta like R2." he said as a little purple droid pushed itself out of the droid socket, whistling a greeting.

R2D2 wheeled over to him and tootled a greeting. The R6 wheeled over to Jaina, alongside him was R2. Luke, who was very fluent in astromech droid language, said to Jaina, "He wants to know what his name is."

"Hmm." said Jaina as she thought hard, "How about R6-D3?" she questioned. "Perfect name." said Luke as he walked over to the little droid. "Wait till I tell Jacen, Lowie and Tenel Ka!" she said as she raced through the hanger bay doorway.

Jacen was thrilled to know that Jaina received a X-wing and droid. "I thought you said before that we couldn't have our own craft until we were 16." he said "Well, I made an exception." said Han, still smiling broadly, "Wait till you see the special features me and Lando installed." he said as he swept the twins away. The X-wing was installed with a hyperdrive. "You can't use that unless you are in an emergency or till you are 16 and know how to properly use it. I will teach you how to set the nanocomputer." Han said, fatherly. "Ok, Dad." she replied. The last hyperdrive she had been given for a present had been installed in a TIE fighter by Jaina because she and Jacen were taken hostage by the TIE fighter pilot,Qoorl. Now she could wait to use a hyperdrive because she didn't want to end up in a asteroid field or too close to a super nova as her father might say. Han and Luke gave an extensive tour of the X-wing to Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka and Lowie. Luke showed Jaina where the comlink was when Han and Jacen tinkered with the log. Finally, Jaina was allowed to give it a test run. She felt so big as she sat in the big pilot's seat. She had never driven a one-man fighter before. She powered up the engines and said to R6-D3, " Ready for take-off?" The little droid replied and his tootles showed up on the screen as Basic, instead of astromech droid beeps. Jaina smiled the famous Solo smile as she thought,"_My father must have installed that."_ Jaina got the ship ready for takeoff, and finally, she was soaring above the giant Massai temple that had once been a secret Rebel base about thirty years ago. She liked to tinker with the old machinery that was left there and build things that were useful. She actually made a power converter for the Temple so it would use less energy. Half of her room was filled with machinery and tools. Jaina had inherited her mechanical skills from Han. Jaina loved the feeling of piloting her own ship. "You ready to come down now, Solo?" Han asked teasingly through the comlink. "Yeah, be right there." Jaina answered as she swung her ship around in a great arc towards the landing pad. She started the landing cycle when she heard something over the comlink. "Yessss, Master, I will destroy them........." the rest was cut of by static. Jaina knew something was very wrong. Very wrong indeed.

Please review! But please, no flare ups. Thank You! There will be a sequel to this story called:

Jaina Solo, Jedi Apprentice, Siege Under Fire. Coming soon.


End file.
